Welcome To My Dream
by YaniVQ
Summary: No importa cuanto tarde, no importa si la vida se me va en ello, seguire mi sueño hasta alcanzarlo y no lo dejare ir. Me animare a mi misma y sere feliz...


_-sucede que mis sueños no son tus sueños, sakura estoy cansado de tus luchas en vano_

_-no por favor no me hagas esto kota, yo te amo_

_-el problema es que yo a ti ya no... lo siento saku_

_-ya has perdido 3 años sakura, al principio fue divertido intentar, pero es demasiado, lo siento cariño tengo otros hijos, una familia que espera tenerme para ellos y tu solo complicas todo, a partir de aqui lo intentaras sola_

_-sakura eres mi mejor amiga lo sabes, te quiero pero tambien soy un ser humano y me canso y justo ahora estoy cansada de tu actitud, nunca lo lograras y es hora de que te resignes._

_-rika, lo prometo, en un mes si no logro nada conseguire un trabajo, pagare la renta_

_-no sakura en un mes me diras exactamente lo mismo, toma tus cosas y adios._

Nadie confiaba en mi y seguro tenian razon, tampoco habria confiado en una loca, tambien la hubiese instado a renunciar, a resignarse, muchos lo hacen y les va bien.

-**sakura 5 minutos** –anuncio kaho mitzuki, mi representante

Me mire en el espejo, estaba lista, lo cierto es que a pesar de entenderlos jamas detuve mi camino, sabia que algun dia lo lograria y lo hice, el triple disco platino me confirmaba dia a dia que mi musica era buena y que podia llegar a millones de personas, y que entre esas personas estuviesen todos aquellos, mi "familia", "el amor de mi vida" y "mi mejor amiga". Lo deseaba, deseaba que vieran en lo que me habia convertido, queria verles a la cara y decirles te lo dije, demostrarles que a pesar de todo, simplemente lo logre.

-**15 segundos** –aviso kaho

Jamas sabria cual era su expresion, jamas lo sabria porque no habia vuelto a verlos, camine despacio, sonriendo automaticamente, salude al publico, _lleno total_ pense al ver todos los lugares ocupados, salude a la banda y me deje llevar a mi mundo de letras y musica, un mundo que tenia que abandonar, quiza por eso estaba tan sensible.

Camine rapidamente tratando de huir de los reporteros, los rumores de mi "retiro" ya comenzaban a hacer eco, entre en la limosina que me llevaria al canal de moda, en donde me despediria oficialmente, no queria hacerlo, simple y sencillamente sentia que todo lo que habia echo me habia servido para nada, es verdad que ahora era famosa, pero de todos modos tendria que dejarlo.

Kaho me seguia en silencio, sabia lo mucho que me costaria hacer eso, la conductora me miro con respeto, no como habia echo 2 años atras cuando entre por esa puerta por primera vez con nada mas que mi talento bajo el brazo, entonces me habia mirado con burla, como muchos otros.

-**sakura, es un placer tenerte aqui de nuevo**

**-deja las hipocrecias para cuando inicie el programa**

Este es un mundo dificil, a decir verdad duro se queda corto, no me habian tratado bien y eso me daba el derecho de repudiarlos, la entrevista fue rapida, conte mis razones, un gran homenaje, lagrimas, risas, memorias olvidadas, hoy era el momento de volver a mi vida pasada, tenia que hacerlo para poder empezar mi nueva vida.

Primero visitaria a kota, una casa pequeña, rentada, vivia con una mujer y su bebé, senti pena por la manera en que la mujer me miro, con ilusion, como si fuese perfecta, como si de verdad fuese mejor que cualquier mortal, me despedi, dejando muchas fotos y autografiando alguna foto antigua que kota habia guardado.

Mi padre y su esposa se portaron demasiado amables, ellos jamas habian sido asi conmigo, la mujer de mi padre ni siquiera me quiso y mis 3 hermanastras que solian ser siempre indiferentes se desvivieron en atenciones hacia mi, sonrei hipocritamente como habia aprendido a hacer desde hacia un par de años, no hable de mi vida, deje que hablaran de la suya, una familia feliz.

Rika, no vivia en ese apartamento que soliamos rentar, se habia casado y ahora vivia en los suburbios, no me quede mucho tiempo con ella, no le importaba mi vida y para ser completamente sincera tampoco me importaba la suya, trato de ser muy cordial, claro quien rechazaria a la gran sakura ahora.

El pequeño viaje a las memorias pasadas me habia traido emociones contradictorias, amaba a esas personas y ahora representaban para mi un pequeño pedazo del rompecabezas que ahora no embonaba en mi vida, simplemente no tenia cabida y tendria que guardarlo por si algun dia debia mirarlo y darme cuenta de que mi vida ya era otra.

-**vamos sakura, tu fiesta de despedida estara lista en menos de 2 minutos** –esa era tomoyo que me llamaba desde la limosina

Tomoyo es una mujer hermosa, mi mejor amiga, puedo llamarla asi con orgullo, nos conocimos un par de años atras, yo vagando y ella trabajaba en una panaderia, enseguida nos hicimos amigas, fue mi mas grande apoyo para lograr lo que logre, jamas dudo de mi, jamas me alejo de su vida y estaba segura que jamas lo haria.

-**ha sido un dia cansado** –mamá sonomi, asi solia llamar a la arrugada mujer

Era la madre de tomoyo o es lo que ella decia, mamá sonomi me trataba siempre como a una hija, gracias a ella vivi con una familia que era mia, una familia que no me apoyaba porque "debia" si no que lo hacia porque queria, podia confiar en mamá sonomi.

Llegamos a la fiesta, miles de artistas desfilaban por delante de mi, salude a un sin fin de estrellas, centenares de personas famosas y frente a mi, el hombre mas guapo que podria haber conocido. Se acercaba a paso lento hacia mi, trague en seco por el nerviosismo, sus ojos ambares me miraron con oscura pasion y sus labios se pegaron a los mios en cuanto me tuvo cerca.

-**cariño, espera a llegar a casa** –susurre al oido de mi esposo

Asi es, shaoran li, el magnate shaoran li, nos conocimos en circunstancias adversas al menos para mi, necesitaba un patrocinador y el algo de publicidad, asi que firmamos un contrato, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y al final nos casamos, le habia entregado lo mejor de mis años y no me arrepentia por ello, aun queria darle mas, lo amaba y el a mi tambien.

-**no tienes porque abandonar tu sueño**

**-mi sueño eres tu y el pequeño que viene en camino, es mi nueva vida y la amo **–respondi con una sonrisa

**-juntence para la foto** –llamo kaho

Mire a las personas que estaban cerca de mi, a pesar de todo y sin darme cuenta seguir mi sueño me habia dado mas de lo que habia pedido, fama, dinero, la realizacion; tambien me habia entregado una familia, amigos y al amor. Al verlos ahi reunidos descubri que no me arrepentia de nada y que si un dia debia morirme lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces ya que era plenamente feliz.

Mire a una socia de shaoran caminar a lado de su pequeña mientras la niña lloraba.

**-ya basta katsumi entiende, ser actriz?, por favor haras una carrera universitaria!**

**-pero es mi sueño**

**-muchos tenemos sueños que no se pueden cumplir**

**-y tambien muchos tenemos sueños que ya se han cumplido** –dije agachandome para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y luego levantarme sin mas para seguir mi camino

Siempre pensamos que nuestros sueños son inalcanzables y asi es mientras no corramos tras ellos tratando de darles alcance, porque a veces el mayor obstaculo para cumplir nuestros sueños somos nosotros mismos y en ocaciones tambien las personas a las que amamos.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Este fic se me llego a mi cabeza después de ver "En busca de la felicidad" como por sexta vez jaja ojala les haya gustado y todos a partir de aquí sigamos nuestros sueños.


End file.
